The Greatest Treasure
by Blue Jean Genie
Summary: Join Jack Sparrow as he battles cannibals,pirates, and the spirit of an ancient God long since dead
1. Chapter 1

The Greatest Treasure  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own POTC. That all belongs to Disney. I do however own the plotline and Captain Jones.

Chapter 1: The spirit of evil

For five years now the spirit of evil has rested peacefully. Or so people thought. What he was really doing was plotting his return. He wanted to return to earth again, but not just as a human. He wanted to return to earth as a God. He would visit the people's dreams and tell them to do his biding. If they refused he would kill them. With 5,000 followers the spirit knew it was time to act. " I have been waiting patiently for months know. Why have you not brought my sacrifices yet?" snarled the spirit.

" My lord." replied Captain Jones shakily. " We have brought you the flesh sacrifice, but what you be askin' us ter do ter get ye the blood sacrifice is erm… well…out of the question." Jones was captain of the pirate ship revenge. The spirit had promised to make him his right hand man when he came to power. However, lately the captains efforts had been less than satisfying.

"OUT OF THE QUESTION!" boomed the spirit. "WAS IT NOT I THAT MADE YOU THE GREAT CAPTAIN YOU ARE TODAY!

"Yes sir but the time stream it be dangerous. The ship goes really fast and sometimes when it doesn't stop.. well… the ship could crash into reefs and sink."

"Captain, do not fear death. Fear what one can do to the soul. Fear what I can do to the soul. Now you know what I want? I want you to go to the year 2005. You will get me that child and then sacrifice her life to me! Understood!"

" Yes your grace." The captain bowed deeply and left the room.

"I will get my sacrifice. That child's blood will be mine. And no one will stop me." thought the lord of darkness.

A/N: Okay a little weird, but have to start somewhere. Please give me feedback. And keep reading it gets better. I'll update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If POTC were mine I would be living large. Sadly I don't own it, but Disney does and their swimming in dough.

Chapter 2: Kidnapped

The clock in the foyer read 11:59. One minute to midnight and all was well. The cat was walking upstairs so she could nestle down in the hallway as she did every night, waiting for when her owner's would awake. She could picture it perfectly. A young girl at the age of 14, about 4 ft. 11 in., with curly blonde hair, hazel eyes, and very, very, very fair skin would emerge from the room carrying a bundle of clothes and a little dog following at her heels. She opened her mouth and yawned, showing all her sharp fangs. She nestled down right across from the little girl's room, she looked up at the door seeing the sign that hung on it since she could remember. It read: Rachel's Room. She yawned again and closed her eyes and soon was fast asleep.

Everything was know silent throughout the household. Rachel's parent's were sound asleep in their nice warm comfy beds. Rachel nestled deep under the covers. Her hair tied in a low bun. Dreaming of absolutely nothing. Her dog asleep right next to her bed. She laid in a small wicker bed with the word: Emy written on the side. She was tugging at the blankets that covered her little bed. Emy was dreaming of chasing the cat. However, she never seemed to be able to catch the cat. It was a big disappointment. For even in dreams she couldn't catch the darn cat.

Everyone inside the Masselle household was resting peacefully. Nothing could disturb this one minute of peace. Then the clock in the foyer downstairs chimed midnight and all the peace in the household was gone. A quick flash of silver light began to flash through the sky. Again, and again, it flashed. When a loud BOOM! Echoed throughout the little street of Garey Dr. Another flash occurred and then a big giant gaping hole appeared in the sky. A ship began to emerge from the hole. It was kind of a cherry color, although more so brown than red. It sails the purest white you could possibly imagine. On the side of the ship it read The Traveler. On board the ship men dressed in dirty clothes that were torn beyond belief were hustling about the ship. A man stood at the edge of the ship and looked down at the ground.. He was wearing a forest green coat, a black shirt underneath it, a green vest on top of his shirt, mahogany pants, black boots, a red sash around his waist, a jade colored bandana, a large forest green hat with jade colored feather. " This is the spot, the captain shouted. " You two," he said, pointing to two men in faded brown coats and white shirts that had small holes all over it. " Lower the ropes and slide down them. Find the easiest way inside and get the child out of the house. Bring her back to the ship. I want her unharmed. Understood!" The two men nodded and did as they were told.

The two men slid down the ropes and landed on the roof. "OW!" one of the men shouted. " Darn it! I got another rip in me pants from sliddin down the rope. I hate these old pants. Why did we have to wear our old clothes anyway Mattel." The man named Mattel stepped forward his eyes looked cold and hard as stone. His light brown pants had tears the size of a really big splinter. His pistol butts twinkled in the moonlight.

" You idiot! All you do is complain. You heard Captain Jones , Nigel. If the boat crashes into the a reef on our way back he doesn't want our new clothes ter get dirty. Besides when we present the child to the lord of darkness he wants us ter look our best."

" Hey you two!" a voice called from above. " You better hurry it up! The cap'n is getting awfully impatient."  
" Tell him we'll be right there." Mattel shouted sounding rather annoyed. He motioned for Nigel to follow him. They crept towards the nearest window, luckily it was open. " Why do they have these screens on their windows? It's not like it can keep kidnappers like us out." Mattel said as he brandished a knife belt and sliced through the screen. The two men entered the room and surveyed it. The room was purple in color, posters of the infamous Jack Sparrow hung on the walls, a desk was across the room, beside them was a dresser and in the very center of the room was a bed. " Is that her? The one were supposed to kidnap?" asked Nigel.

" Let's have a look see, shall we? Mattel said pulling the covers off the child. " Hmmm… well it seems like it. Curly blonde, very fair skin, and hazel eyes." he said knowingly.

" How do you know she's got hazel eyes? She don't have her eyes open?" Nigel said. Mattel was about to respond, but heard a growl come from behind them. They both turned around and saw a dog with black fur growling at them. " Let's j-j-just f-f-forget the whole t-t-thing and go back to the ship. Nigel suggested shakily.

" If we go back now the Captain will kill us for sure. Or worse hand us to the dark lord." said Mattel gulping at the last sentence. " I have an idea you grab the kid. Use the rope to bound her hands and rip part of your sash to gag her. The last thing we need is for her to be screaming. Meanwhile I put the dog in this sack and will take them both back ter the ship." They nodded to each other then went off to do his job. Nigel took out his knife and cut a piece of his sash off. Then he got out the rope and walked toward the child. At the same time Mattel got out his sack. The dog growling more furiously than ever. Mattel lunged at the dog and knocked it to the ground. He quickly threw the sack over the dog and tied it with a bit of rope.

In all the commotion the soundly sleeping Rachel woke up. She could see the shadow of the a man in the dark. She was about to scream when something was put around her mouth. She looked behind her too see another figure standing over her. He started to bound her hands really tightly. Then he flung her over his shoulder. The two men smiled at each, obviously they were very proud of there work. They climbed out the window and back to were the ropes were. They began the climb. These men must have a lot of upper body strength. Rachel thought to herself. Then she realized how high they were. Ohhhh! Why does it have to be so high. I really do hate heights. As soon as she finished that thought they reached there destination. It was a ship. A pretty decent sized ship. She didn't get that great a look at it because the next thing she knew she was being tied up to a mast. Once her capturer tied her to the mast he walked away to his position. She was left to wonder what would happen to her.

A/N: I would like to thank my friend and her sister for helping me with the design for captain Jones's costume. I'd also like to thank her for reading it and telling me what she thinks of it. Thanks a lot! I'd also like to say that yes I did describe myself in this story. I'm not so creative in figuring out what people look like and making up names. And Masselle is pronounced with an E. There is no silent E at the end. I know this was long and boring but, it will get better please keep reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. Never have, never will. Tear.

Chapter 3: Shipwrecked

Rachel was still gagged and tied to the mast watched as the crew hustled and bustled around the ship. Some men were swabbing the decks, others were getting the sails ready to make way, and two were men at the helm. "Alright men, were ready to make way. Set the sails, Mr. Thompson summon the Time Stream." yelled Captain Jones.

"Aye captain!" said a man with dark oily brown hair, sun burnt skin, and a faded blue vest on. Rachel watched the man as he went over to one of the cannons. He took out a bright white cannon ball that began flashing the minute he picked it up. Rachel closed her eyed tightly. " Gees, is that light bright ." thought Rachel to herself. Her thoughts were soon put to an end when she heard a loud BOOM! She opened her eyes to see smoke coming from a cannon nearby. A bright light illuminated the sky two more times.

Then a long widening path that kind of resembles a river appeared near the ship. Rachel could see inside the big hole. It looked like a big ring of clouds except for what looked like lightning bolts coming out of the hole. " Hold on tight to something men! This is going to be a fast and bumpy ride." the captain yelled to his crew. Men ran to places were they grab tight to ropes. They began to fight amongst each other who was their first and who should be able to hold on. They reminded Rachel of children who were done playing a game and bickering who won the game.

Suddenly the ship began to move. All went silent on the ship. The Traveler edge it's way closer, and closer, and closer to the opening of the hole. Getting faster and faster and faster until it got so fast you couldn't see anything going by you. Tears began to form in Rachel's eye's. She had to close them hard it hurt to open them. It even hurt to take a breath. She could hear the wind whistling in her ears. Then the ship slowed down a little bit. She could finally open her eyes and breath normally. She heard a big splash as the ship hit the water. She looked up at the sky. It wasn't night time wherever she was. It looked as if it were very early morning. The sun rising slowly over the sky. "Captain, there's a reef ahead. If we don't slow down more soon we'll crash into the reef." yelled a man in the crows nest. The captain took out his spy glass and looked at the reef. There was no way they would be able to slow down before the ship crashed into the reef.

"Say your prays, mates we're going down." yelled the Captain. He turned his body and looked were Rachel was tied to the mast. He walked over and untied her. "If you were a regular prisoner aboard me ship you would be left to drown, but your special." he said sinisterly. He grabbed her arm and led her to the side of the ship. She could hear a loud bark come from a sack not far from were she was standing. " My dog!" she said remembering that her dog had been abducted too. She began to run towards the sack when the captain pulled her back.

"We don't have time for that!" the captain snarled at her. "Get into the rowboat and we'll take you to where you belong." he said as a sinister grin spread across his face. Rachel couldn't leave her dog behind. It was the only friend she had in the world now. Besides, she would rather take her chances in the ocean than with this man. Rachel normally didn't hit people, but this was an emergency. She made a fist, pulled back her arm and punched the captain in the face as hard as she could. The captain cried out in pain as the blow hit him. Releasing his grip on the child so he could hold his now bleeding nose.

Rachel ran from the side of the boat to were the dog was. She untied the string that held the sack together. She pulled the dog out from the sack. Suddenly something shook the ship. "We've hit the reef!" a man shouted from the crow's nest. Rachel took the dog in her arms and began to run towards the side of the ship. The little rowboats all gone and sailing away. There obviously wasn't enough rowboats. It reminded Rachel of the Titanic. Would she freeze to death in the water like Leonardo did? The front of the ship began to sink into the water. Rachel ran to the back of the ship trying to get away from the water that was coming toward her. In a matter of minutes the ship was completely under water. Rachel swam as best she could still holding the dog in her arms. She looked for anything to float on, but it was no use the crew that didn't make it to the rowboats had found all the floatable pieces left. "Well at least the water isn't freezing." thought Rachel. She looked around to see if there was any land nearby. She spotted a little island were the rowboats were headed.

She didn't want to go there. They'd just take her prisoner again. Besides she'd never make it. She couldn't swim while she was holding the dog. Then she remembered the reef. She could stand on it and wait to be rescued. She swam to the reef and stood on it. She stood there and waited. The abandoned crew saw what she was doing and followed her example. The trouble with pirates is the minute they set foot on the reef they began pushing their fellow shipmates off the reef. Huge fights broke out and Rachel got hit in the face a couple of times. Then she was knocked off the reef by a very strong man.

She came up to the surface choking and gasping for breath. The dog still held tightly in her arms. Rachel found a piece of wood and laid the dog on it. She held on to the side and started kicking her feet to get away from the fighting men. "I'll have to go to that island. Even if I get caught again, it's better than waiting around here." thought Rachel. She swam all the way to the island. When she arrived she collapsed to the ground exhausted from the long swim. Her dog walked up to her. She laid on top of her to keep her warm. Emy, only hoped that someone would come and find her owner before it was too late.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC. I do however own Rachel, Emy, and the plotline.

Chapter 4: Under The Protection

Meanwhile on the Black Pearl Jack was standing at the helm. He looked around the ship at his crew. Most were just starting to eat breakfast while some were coming up from below rubbing sleep from their eyes. Gibbs, Jack's first mate and cook came out of the galley. "Captain, were getting low on the food supplies. I barely had enough to feed the crew there breakfast." Gibbs told the captain.

"Well we won't be making it to Tortuga anytime soon. Are you sure there's not enough food left Gibbs?" Jack asked

"I'm positive, Captain. Not even a rat would find what we have left satisfying."

"Well then I guess the next island we come across we'll have stop and get provisions. Take the helm for me, will ya?" Gibbs took the helm from Jack. Jack took out his spyglass and held it up to his eye. He looked around the area for any signs of an island. He spotted one not too far away. It would take them two hors off course, but the situation they were in was desperate.  
"Gibbs turn this ship 70 degrees west." Jack ordered. Gibbs did as he was told. The ship giving a little shake as it change it's course abruptly. The crew must have taken notice to it because they all looked at Jack confused.

"What are you looking at you dogs, back to work." he shouted. The men did as they were told and got back to work. Jack turned his attention to the sea when something caught his eye.

"Jack!" came a voice from behind. The voice belonged to a certain Mister Turner. "Did we change course again? If you can't make up your mind as to where were going I swear I'll throttle ya!" However Jack wasn't paying attention to Will. He was preoccupied with what was in the water. Dead bodies were floating in the sea. Some on top of debris others floating in the water. The whole crew realized what had happened. They all ran to the side of the boat.

"What do you think happened here?"asked Will a little nervous.

"Probably, a shipwreck. Judging from the debris." answered Jack

"What about all the dead bodies? A shipwreck wouldn't cause that would it?"

"No, but a panic among the crew might."

"Think there are any survivors?"

"Doubt it and if there are they're not coming on me ship. I don't want a blood thirsty crew on me ship. Alright you lot back to work! Not like you've never seen dead bodies before." The crew went back to their stations. Chatting about what had just happened.

Two hours later Jack stepped onto the sand of the island. He turned to his crew. "Fill your baskets with as much food as possible. We need as much food as we can get. It's a long way ter Tortuga. Now out my site you slack-jawed idiots!" Jack instructed. The crew disappered into the woods. Jack and Will started talking about Will's wedding and how Jack was going to be able to attend.

Not to far away from were Will and Jack were standing Emy, woke up. She could hear two men talking. She looked down at her unconscious owner. She was soaking wet and shivering. There was a big cut on her head from when she was pushed off the reef. Emy could hear the two men laughing. She got up and left her owner to see who the men were.

She didn't have to walk far when she saw two men. One had black hair with dreadlocks in them. Beads dangled from his hair. His sun burnt skin made him look twice as old as he really was. Another man stood next to him. He had dark drown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. His skin not at all sun burnt and looked much younger than the man he was talking to. Emy thought they looked like pirates. She couldn't trust them. Yet they were her only hope in saving her owner's life. She started to run towards them and bark at them madly. She just had to get their attention!

Jack and Will looked up to see a dog running towards them barking madly. "What in the world is that dog doin' ere'?" Jack asked.

"Maybe it survived the shipwreck ."suggested Will.  
"Impossible. That dog wouldn't be able ter make it ter the island by it self'. It would need a humans help ter do that."

"Maybe it's not alone." said Will. The two men looked around the island to see if they could spot anyone. They saw no one. By then the dog was at there side. Barking insanely. She grabbed at Jack's boots and began tugging on them.

"Bloody dog!" Jack yelled. He kicked the dog off his boot. He took his gun out from his belt and aimed it at the dog. He put his finger on the trigger.

"Stop, Jack!" Will yelled. He leapt between the gun and the dog.

"Are you crazy? That dog attacked me! You saw it."

"It didn't attack you Jack it was trying to tell us something" Will turned to face the dog. He kneeled and put his hand out for the dog to smell. "What did you want to show us then?" Will asked. As if the dog understood she jumped up and started pulling Will's sleeve. He got up and sprinted after the dog.

"Hey mate! Wait for me. You can't go off all alone." Jack followed Will. It didn't take them long to reach their destenation. What Jack and Will both saw took them completely by shock. The dog had led them to a child who could be no older than 14. Jack and Will ran to her side. Jack checked to see if she was still breathing.

"Is she dead?" asked Will.

"Nope. Just knocked out."answered Jack

"Do you think she was part of the shipwreck?"

"That's exactly what I think." Jack stood up from where he was sitting.

"Your not going to just leave her here are you?"

"Of course not,Will. May I die the day I leave a poor innocent child to die." With that he scooped the child into his arms and carried her back to the Pearl. Will and the dog followed him. Back on the Pearl, AnaMaria was sharpening her sword. She was interrupted by a certain pirate captain.

"AnaMaria, we found this child on the island. We think she's part of the sipwreck." Jack said. AnaMaria turned to see the child in Jack's arms. She stood up abruptly.

"Lay er' on the deck." AnaMaria instructed. When Jack did this Emy, came up to her owner and began licking her face.

"Will put the bloody dog in me cabin." said Jack rather annoyed that Will had allowed the dog on board the ship. Will led the dog away.

"Jack I need you ter get me some bandages and a blanket." Jack did as he was told. In a few moments he was back with the nesscary items. AnaMaria bandaged her head and then wrapped her in the blankets.  
"Jack we should probably put her in your cabin till' she wakes up." Jack nodded his head in agreement. He picked her up and walked to his cabin. He laid her on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He signaled for Will and AnaMaria to get out. Jack was about to leave when he felt a tug on his jacket. It was the dog. She whined a little bit and stared into Jack's eyes they were full of concern for her master.

"Don't worry pet. Your owner's in good hands now. She's under the protection of the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow!" he said as he scratched her behind the ear. He walked out of the cabin closing the door silently behind him the dog following him.

A/N: Awwwwwwwwww! Jack saved me. LOL okay this chapter was a little long and boring but Jack had to meet Rachel in some way. The next might be boring too. That all depends if I decide to put the cannibals in it or not. I'll updste soon. Love y'all.


	5. Chapter 5

Discalimer: If I owned POTC I wouldn't be writing this discalimer,would I?

Chapter 5: A Little bit Uncomfortable

Rachel's eyes flickered open. She was expecting to be on the island, but found herself in a room. She sat up in bed. Her head was pounding. She put her hand to her head. She felt a soft cloth on her forehead. She saw a mirror across the way. She ran to it and saw that her head waas bandaged. She took a look around the room. In the very center of the room was the bed she had been lying on. To the right of that was a desk in front of a huge window. Rachel figured she might be able to figure out who had rescued her if she looked through the desk.

She walked over to it. She saw a bunch of various maps, an empty rum bottle, and a compass. With the following evidence she concluded she was definitely on a ship. She looked to her left and saw a cabinet. She opened it hoping to find food. Instead she found the largest supply of rum she had ever seen. Rachel closed the cabinet and walked over to the bed and wrapped the blankets around her. She sat there confused and alone. She wanted someone to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. But there was no comfort in the room.

On deck Will and Gibbs were helping the crew on there journey to Tortuga. They were tying some of the rigging. "Heard from the captain that we ave' a child aboard the ship." Gibbs said.

"It's true." replied Will tying the last knot. He climbed down next to Gibbs so they could talk. "You have to be quiet about it though. The only people who know about it are you, AnaMaria, the captain, and me,"

"Why doesn't he want ter tell anyone about it?"

"He's afraid some of the men are going to get some nasty ideas in there head when they find out about her. Besides she unconscious at the moment and he doesn't want her to be disturbed."

"Did the doctor take a look at er'"

"No, Ana did though."

"She's a poor substitute compared to Johnathan. He's a miracle worker." They were interrupted when they heard footprints behind them.

'Will, since your all done, why don't you check on the child." Jack said as Emy Rachel's dog came up beside him. Will nodded and left Gibbs to go get her. He opened the door quietly. When he poked his head in he saw her sittning up in the bed. The blanket wrapped around her and a frightened expression on her face. He stepped into the room and walked towards her. She leapt up from the bed and dashed behind the desk.

"It's alright." he said calmly. "I'm not gonna hurt you. Do you remember what happened?" There was no answer. "It's alright. The captain and I found you on the island and rescued you. We're not gonna harm you." There was still silence. Will was know only a few steps away from her. He stopped and looked her. Her hair was mangled and disheivled, her clothes still pretty wet. "Bet you want something to eat, huh? This time Rachel looked up at him and shook her head. "Okay, then. Liet's go to the galley then when your done eating, we'll get you out of those clothes." Will put out his hand for her to grab. She looked at his hand then at him. His face was calm and understanding, he looked farmiliar. She couldn't tell what it was, but she felt she could trust him. She gave her his hand and they began to walk to the galley. "My name is Will Turner by the way. What's yours?"

"Rachel Masselle." she said shyly. Now she knew who he was. He was part of her favorite movie.

"Well, Miss Masselle it's nice to meet you." After Rachel had something to eat she was taken to a women named AnaMaria. AnaMaria led her to her cabin to see if there was anything that might fit her. She found a pair of light brown breeches and a white shirt. She had to cut them alittle to make them fit her.

"When we get to Tortuga we'll find a dress that you can wear."

"No way!" said Rachel. Ana was relieved of the thought that the child was a mute. It had been the first time she talked to her.

"You don't want a dress?"

"I hate dresses you can't do anything fun in them." Ana laughed.

"Well, then we'll find a pair of breeches that fit you and some shirts then."

"That's fine. I just don't like dresses." Ana turned to leave. "Thank you for the clothes." Rachel said. Ana nodded and then left the room. Rachel thought she might learn to like it here. Will came into the room.

"All set then?" Will asked. Rachel nodded. "Good the Captain wants to see you. Follow me please." Will led Rachel onto the deck the sun was bright. The crew was on deck working hard. However as they noticed the little girl that was following Will they all stopped what they were doing. Will led Rachel to the helm. There stood a man with black dreadlock's and beads that dangled from his hair. She recognized him in a minute.

"Captain Jack Sparrow!" she said in amazement. The captain grinned.

"So, you've heard of me?" he said proudly.

"Yes."

"Well, then you must also know that I saved your life that means you owe me." Will rolled his eyes. "So, ter pay me back your gonna have to either swab the deck's or cook." Rachel thought for a moment. She enjoyed cooking way more than she did cleaning.

"I'll cook."

"Good. Maybe you can give Gibbs a few pointers on cooking. He'll come and get you when it's time to start cooking. Oh and I think I have a little something that might interest you." He stepped to the side to reveal a dog that was standing behind him.

"EMY!" Rachel shouted. She threw her arms around the dog. Will smiled seeing how happy it had made her. Jack wasn't used to such emotional sights and felt a little uncomfortable. She stood up and then hugged Jack. "Thank you for saving me and my dog." Rachel said. Jack thought he felt uncomfortable when she was hugging the dog now he felt really uncomfortable.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own POTC.

Chapter 6: Taking his arrow

Over the last few weeks Jack had noticed a change in his crew. Usually they were rough with one another. Always bickering and fighting. However since the child had been aboard the ship his crew seemed less violent and more like a family. He had noticed a big change in Gibbs and Ana Maria. Gibbs usually preferred to work alone. He hated the idea of working with the child in the galley. Given time however, Gibbs seemed like a sort of parent to Rachel. He was always very protective of her. When they plundered ships Gibbs would lock her in his cabin and then bring her back out when it was all over. He also bought her a little rag doll to play with. Rachel didn't play with it much. But, it was a great comfort to her during the battles between the Black Pearl and other ships.

Ana Maria seemed less tough than she had always been. Usually to show the men not to mess with her she'd beat someone up at least once a day. Now she used the time that she would beat someone up to play with the child. The whole crew actually seemed to spend a lot of time with Rachel. This disgusted Jack beyond belief. "How one child can make such a difference in their lives I'll never know." thought Jack to himself.

The next day the crew landed on island. They were going to spend two days on the island as kind of a vacation from the ship. "Alright you dogs! We're going to be spending two days on this island relaxing and I don't want to hear any fuss when we get back to the ship." Jack yelled to his crew. Rachel wasn't really paying attention. She couldn't wait to explore the island. What was out there that she had never seen before? She began to look around. Nothing really, but trees, trees, and more trees. She heard something move in the bushes she looked to see what it was. She saw something standing in the bushes. She could see an arm and an arrow being pointed directly at Jack. "Jack, look out!" Rachel yelled pointing to the bushes and running towards him. The man released the arrow, it was heading for Jack. Rachel knocked Jack to the ground. Rachel started to fall with him but it wasn't fast enough. The arrow brushed against Rachel's flesh, making a slit on the side of her hip. She feel to the ground wincing in pain.

"You three follow the man who shout the arrow. Gibbs go fetch the arrow. We need to see if they put poison on it." Jack said. Gibbs and the three men did as they were told. Jack crawled over to Rachel cradling her head in his lap. Ana Maria and Will rushed over to her. Ana lifted her shirt that was stained with blood.

"The cut's really deep. I'm going to have to stitch it up. Will run back to the ship and grab me a needle, some leather twine, a washcloth, and some bandages." Ana instructed. Will nodded his head and ran as fast as he could to the ship. Gibbs returned with the arrow in hand. He handed it to Jack. Jack sniffed it.

"Not poisoned." Jack said in the relief. The three men returned empty handed.

"He was too fast. He leapt through the trees and then disappeared." explained one of the men. Jack nodded in understanding. Will returned with the supplies needed. Ana Maria began her work. Rachel could feel the needle going in and out of her flesh. She winced as Ana worked. She grabbed Jack's hand and squeezed it tight. When Ana was finished Jack and Will helped Rachel walk over to a place where she could sit.

"That was a pretty brave thing you did back there for me luv." Jack said a little choked up. Rachel sifted in her seat a little and winced as she did.

"You save my life I save your life, right?" Rachel asked a little hoarse. Jack nodded.

"You stay here and rest. We're getting the ship loaded. I don't want to risk my men getting hurt. We'll find another place to vacation. Oh and Rachel, I'll always be there ter save ye." Jack said. Then he left. Rachel sat on the ground her side throbbing with pain. Her dog sat next to her watching the area.

Suddenly something caught Emy's eye. She growled at the trees. Rachel knew there was something wrong. Her dog never growled. "Jack!" Rachel called afraid. No one came. She kept calling his name, but there was never an answer. Her dog bolted after whatever it was growling at. "Emy come back!' Rachel shouted. She couldn't lose the only family she had left, but what if whatever was out there killed her. She wasn't that strong, because the arrow wound had made her weak. Family was stronger than anything and she couldn't lose it know. She stood up and as fast as she could (which wasn't very fast) she ran after her dog.

She found her dog in the center of the clearing still growling at the surrounding flora and fauna. Rachel looked around to see if there was anything out there, but she couldn't see anything. "Heel!" Rachel commanded Emy. Emy did as she was told. Rachel turned around and saw a man with a giant sword standing right behind her!

A/N: A cliffy! Would have happened some time.


End file.
